Little Mistake
by stitchun
Summary: Karena kesalahan kecil seorang Byun Baekhyun, ia berakhir tanpa busana diranjang bersama Park Chanyeol. ChanBaek / Baekyeol. NC! DLDR! CHAPTER 1 UPDATE!
1. Prolog

Tittle :** Little Mistake**

Author : **Stitchun**

Cast : **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and etc.**

Summary : **Karena kesalahan kecil seorang Byun Baekhyun, ia berakhir tanpa busana diranjang bersama Park Chanyeol.**

**Ini baru prolog ya^_~**

**Go Away PBS(Plagiator, Basher, Sider)!**

.

.

Seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata tengah berjalan santai memasuki salah satu club terkenal di daerah gangnam, memasuki club tersebut tanpa ada pemeriksaan—oh ayolah, anak sekolah dasar saja tau dia merupakan pelanggan setia tempat itu.

Namja itu tampak tersenyum kecut melewati tempat dansa yang menghidangkan wanita dan lelaki tak tau malu yang menari-nari liar diikuti dengan alur music beatbox yang menantang, bahkan ada yang hampir telanjang. Sesekali ketika namja itu berjalan beberapa wanita menggodanya.

.

.

"Oh, Park Chanyeol. ada perlu apa?"

tanya seseorang yang diketahui merupakan bos pemilik Club malam itu.

"Seperti biasa, aku ingin seseorang memenuhi kebutuhan ku, hyung. kau mengerti maksudku kan?" ucap namja yang ternyata bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut sambil menatap Bos besar itu datar, bahkan sangat datar.

"Ya, kau selalu saja seperti itu bukan? kau ingin wanita atau pria?" tanya Pria tersebut sambil tertawa-dengan sedikit menyeringai-balas menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka dada besar, Kris hyung" umpat Chanyeol sambil memandang kesal orang yang Kris tersebut.

"Haha, baiklah. akan kutelepon salah satu pekerja terbaik-ku. tunggu saja di ruangan mu. kujamin dia tak akan lama" ujar Kris lalu mengambil Handphone nya diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang beranjak dari kursi, dan keluar dari ruangan Kris.

.

.

"Baekhyuuuuuun!"

"ah iya, ada apa Xiumin-ge?" tanya seseorang yang dipanggil Baekhyun seraya mengusap letih peluh didahinya.

"Tolong aku, sekarang aku sibuk. bisa kau antar kan minuman ini untuk salah satu pelanggan? dia berada diruangan 113" ucap Xiumin buru-buru.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan membawa pesanan ke area ruangan-ruangan yang biasanya digunakan untuk bercinta. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar desahan erotis beserta teriakan khas orang bercinta. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan yang dia cari. Karena terlalu terburu-buru ia lupa memastikan nomor Ruangan tersebut. Dan ya, Baekhyun merupakan orang yang ceroboh.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar 131...

.

.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Kris, Chanyeol langsung memesan Ruangan dan memberi pesan singkat kepada Kris yang berisikan nomor Ruangan-nya.

Chanyeol membuka ruangan tersebut dan merebahkan diri dikasur kamar itu. Ya, Chanyeol lelah dengan tugas-tugas Kantor nya yang menumpuk. Ia butuh sedikit penenang, dan setiap malam Chanyeol memang selalu datang ke Club ini. Menjadi seorang CEO memang bukan hal yang mudah, apalagi setelah kematian kedua orang tua nya, Chanyeol tinggal sendiri. Kakaknya, Park Yura telah menyarankan-nya untuk segera menikah karena Yura sudah menikah dan mengkhawatirkan baginya tidak ada yang mengurusi Chanyeol. Dirumah besar Keluarga Park memang Chanyeol hanya tinggal sendiri, dengan beberapa pembantu tentunya. Namun, tidakkah Chanyeol berpikir untuk menikah sehingga tidak merasa kesepian? Yura sudah berkali-kali memberikan nasihat pada adiknya namun tidak pernah ditanggapi oleh Chanyeol.

"Permisi..." ucap seseorang membuyarkan lamunan panjang Park Chanyeol. sesegera mungkin ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan melihat siapa yang masuk.

'Damn, God. siapa dia?' pikir chanyeol

"Ah tuan, saya ingin meng—"

"Kau orang baru? aku merasa tak pernah tidur denganmu"

"B-bukan... tapi say—"

"Kau boleh juga, kau manis. bisakah kita mulai sekarang? aku sudah tidak tahan" ucap Chanyeol seraya mendekat ke arah namja yang bername tag Byun Baekhyun.

"B-bukan! saya bukan pe—"

"Kau terlalu berisik manis, keluarkan suara indah mu nanti saja" Chanyeol menyeringai tajam dan mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun, membuat minuman yang dibawa Baekhyun jatuh ke Karpet—untung saja tidak pecah. Baekhyun menggigil takut, jujur dia tidak pernah melakukan seks, bahkan ciuman sekalipun. Demi tuhan Baekhyun hanya seorang bartender!

"Tuan j-jang—"

"Kau terlalu banyak omong

manis, mari kita selesaikan ini" ucap Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir mungil Namja manis tersebut

"t-tuemphhhhhh"

.

.

.

.

.

tbc/del?

**Author's Note:**

Halo...gue author baru...

HUAAAAAA INI APA GUE POLOS TOLONG TuT

pertama-tama dan yang paling utama, gue mau minta maaf telah menistakan My baby Baekhyun, maap ya:* sejujurnya gue polos banget, cuma yagitu. ah males cerita/?

Ini ff pertama gue, makasih buat kakanda Fangirl-nim yang bantu gue bgt wkwk:*

Gue lanjutin ff tergantung review ya...hargai kerja keras gue buat ff ini T_T*pelukreaders* kalo banyak gue lanjutin kalo dikit gue hapus, huhu:(

udah banyak gue bacot serius:'(

akhir kata..

**Mind To Review?:D**

-stitchun 140331-


	2. Chapter 1

**Little Mistake**

**Author **:Stitchun

**Cast **: Chanyeol Baekhyun, and etc.

**Genre **: Romance, Drama

**Disclaimer **: Fanfic ini murni kepemilikan saya, ChanBaek punya Tuhan YME. Tapi sehun punya saya/?*abaikan*

**Summary **: karena kesalahan kecil seorang byun baekhyun, ia berakhir tanpa busana diranjang bersama park chanyeol. NC! YAOI!

**Warning: typo, gaje, ini ff rated M, yang gasuka gausah baca, yang dibawah umur disarankan jangan baca._.**

**JUST GO AWAY BASHER, PLAGIATOR, AND SIDER!**

**.**

* * *

****

PIP

"halo ge?" tanya seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"halo Tao-ya. kau dimana? aku ada pekerjaan untukmu" ucap pria itu sedikit membesarkan volume suaranya.

"Astaga Kris-ge, aku lelah. tidak kah kau beri aku kesempatan untuk bernafas dirumah?" tanya Tao sedikit merutuk diselingi tawa kecil yang sexy dari Kris.

"Ayolah Tao, pelanggan mu hanya Chanyeol. Aku tau kau menyukai caranya memanjakanmu, Baby" ledek Kris membuat Tao mendengus kasar.

"Tapi tidak ketika aku lelah ge, tidak kah kau mengerti?" ujar Tao sambil menekankan kata tidak-kah-kau-mengerti dengan makna sangat menuntut.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Aku hanya mengerti dirimu ketika kita bercinta, hahaha. cepatlah datang Panda" tawa Kris terdengar mengganggu Telinga Tao, sungguh ia ingin mencakar bos nya saat ini juga.

"Huh, oke" Tao mengakhiri ucapannya yang terdengar terpaksa tersebut dengan memutuskan sambungan Telepon secara terburu buru.

Kris hanya menghelas nafas pelan dan tertidur dikursi nyaman yang empuk. Sungguh ia tidak tega memerintah Tao seperti ini, entah kenapa.

* * *

"Tuan...emmhhhhh" desah Baekhyun tertahan ketika bibirnya dihisap kuat oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya meremas lengan baju lawannya dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Mendesah untukku Baekhyun sayang" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun sehingga membuatnya bertengger dipinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol lanjut menghisap bibir Baekhyun berulang-ulang sampai namja manis tersebut kehabisan nafas. Bibir Baekhyun sudah bengkak dan berwarna merah akibat ulahnya.

Puas dengan bibir manis Baekhyun, Chanyeol beralih ke leher putih mulus Baekhyun.

"Ahhhhh! ohhhh tuan shhh" Baekhyun berteriak. Ia dilanda kebingungan. Baekhyun ingin melepaskan diri dan kabur dari tempat ini, namun disisi lain ia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa melanda tubuhnya. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, ia meremas rambut Chanyeol yang terasa sangat lembut saat menyentuh tangan lentiknya. Chanyeol terus menghisap leher Baekhyun tanpa ampun, tanda kemerahan—atau kissmark sudah banyak tercipta dileher putih mulus tersebut. Tetap bertahan dengan kegiatan menghisap leher Baekhyun, Chanyeol melesatkan tangannya menuju bagian bawah Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun perlahan terpejam, menahan desahan mati-matian dengan kenikmatan ditubuhnya yang terus meluap-luap.

"Tuan mhhh-janghhhhh ohhhh" desahan seksi keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun merutuki kebodohan mulutnya yang lancang mengeluarkan desahan tersebut. Mendengar desahan tersebut Chanyeol menyeringai dan meremas bagian sensitif Baekhyun perlahan.

"Ahhhhhhh ohhhhhh t-tuanhhhh" desahan Baekhyun semakin keras, Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatan menghisap leher Baekhyun dan kepalanya turun kebawah, ke daerah diantara dua kaki Baekhyun, membuka celana beserta celana dalam lelaki tersebut, Hingga terlihat kemaluan yang lumayan, ehm kecil mengacung dari sana.

"Ouhhhhh tuan j-jang Ahhhh!" Baekhyun ingin menahan Chanyeol, namun pria tampan tersebut langsung memasukkan kemaluan Baekhyun ke mulutnya, membuat teriakan beserta desahan meluncur dari bibir mungil yang kini tengah membengkak tersebut.

"ahhhh ohhhhh tuan-nghhh anhhh" desahan Baekhyun makin menjadi-jadi seiring dengan Chanyeol mempercepat kuluman nya dikemaluan Baekhyun.

CROT!

Baekhyun sampai, dan tubuhnya melemas seketika. Chanyeol melahap habis seluruh cairan nya tanpa sisa.

'manis' pikirnya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun jatuh dari posisinya, Chanyeol langsung menahan tubuh namja mungil tersebut dan kembali melumat bibir merah kecil tersebut dengan lumayan kasar.

"emhhhhh" desah Baekhyun tertahan karena Chanyeol membungkam bibirnya, dan tanpa Baekhyun ketahui Namja tinggi tersebut telah membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya dan melepasnya dari tubuh Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun sudah benar-benar telanjang bulat. Chanyeol melepas ciuman panas mereka lalu menatap mata sipit Baekhyun sesaat. Turun ke area leher lalu kebawah hingga menemukan nipple mungil yang tampak menegang tersebut. Chanyeol menatap lapar ke nipple tersebut lalu melahap satunya sementara satu lagi dipelintir oleh tangannya.

"Oh tuanhhhhh, andwaaehhhh-nghhh" Baekhyun sudah tidak sanggup lagi dengan kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi. Mukanya sudah memerah, tubuhnya lemas, matanya sudah sayu, dan tak sanggup bergerak. Seolah Chanyeol sudah menyihir pergerakan-nya. Chanyeol memisahkan mulut serta tangannya dengam nipple tersebut dan melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga mereka kini sama-sama naked.

"Baiklah sayang, giliran kau memuaskan ku. Tidak mungkin kau tidak tau caranya kan?" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum menyeramkan hingga membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"T-tapi... saya buk—" ucapan Baekhyun terputus ketika Chanyeol meletakkan tangan namja manis itu ke junior Chanyeol—

OH GOD, ITS SO DAMN BIG.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tuan?! hyaaaa" Baekhyun berteriak hampir terisak dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri namun pergerakannya ditahan oleh tatapan Chanyeol hingga Baekhyun kembali terdiam.

"Tidak tau caranya, baby? jadi kau benar-benar baru eoh? biar kuajarkan kau bagaimana cara memuaskan seseorang!" ucap Chanyeol lantang. Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat—ya walaupun tetap sipit.

"S-saya bukan s-seperti yang t-tuan mak—" Baekhyun memaki dirinya yang gugup hingga Chanyeol selalu memotong omongannya.

"sudah jangan banyak omong, sayang, kocok ini atau—" tatapan tajam Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merunduk dan mengarahkan tanganya takut-takut ke junior, ehm sangat besar tersebut. Entah mengapa tatapan itu selalu mampu menghipnotisnya.

"Ahhh, gerakkan tanganmu, baby" desah Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menurut seperti kelinci kecil dan menggerakkan tangannya.

"Ahhhh ohhhh, baek kau nghhh" Baekhyun menggerakkan makin cepat karena menurutnya itu mengasikkan. Seperti mendapat mainan baru. Hell? Baekhyun merutuk mengapa ia menjadi begini.

"Masukkan ke mulutmuhhhhhh" ucap Chanyeol lagi, perlahan Baekhyun memasukkan kemulut kecilnya, hanya seperempat yang masuk karena junior tersebut memang sangat besar.

"Ahhh ohhhh uhhh, kau pintar sayanghhhh"

Baekhyun terus mengulum paksa junior tersebut, ditambah Chanyeol yang membantu nya bergerak hingga Baekhyun seringkali tersedak. Ia ingin muntah, sungguh.

"Uhukkk..." Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk ketika junior tersebut berhasil lepas dari mulutnya.

"Ahhh, sudahlah! langsung ke inti saja, kau siap kan, baby?" Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menenggerkan dipinggangnya—posisi standing. Melesatkan junior yang besar tersebut ke hole Baekhyun dalam sekali hentak, tanpa persiapan, dan aba-aba.

"ARGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! APPO, HUHU!HIKS..HIKS"

Baekhyun menangis. Holenya berdarah. Tubuhnya terasa terbelah, dan Kepalanya pusing. Ia ingin pingsan saat ini juga. Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, lalu melihat kebawah, darah mengalir disana.

Oh tuhan, Chanyeol tidak tau bahwa namja ini masih perjaka.

"M-mian...aku tidak tau" ucap Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun lalu melumat bibir nya sekedar menghilangkan rasa sakit luar biasa tersebut.

"uhhh...hiks...hiks" Baekhyun masih terus menangis, ia bagaikan anak kecil yang kehilangan lolipop-nya. Chanyeol menatap kasihan, ia bingung kenapa dia sangat memakai perasaan saat bercinta kali ini, mungkin karena dia menyetubuhi seorang perjaka? entahlah.

Setelah tidak mendengar tangisan Baekhyun reda, Chanyeol perlahan bergerak sedikit tidak sabaran.

"uhh...a-appo..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ketika sesuatu bergerak dibawah. Walaupun sakitnya sudah mereda dan tidak separah tadi. Namun perih masih terasa ketika benda besar itu bergerak.

"Mendesah sayangghhhh" ucap Chanyeol mempercepat tempo gerakannya hingga menumbul sesuatu yang kenyal didalam sana. Mata Baekhyun melebar dan mendesah kasar.

"Ohhhhh tuaaaan shhhh ahhhh!" teriakan Baekhyun tidak terkontrol karena tiba-tiba Kenikmatan mendera disekujur tubuhnya.

"Namaku chanyeol, babehhh uhh moan my name!" Chanyeol berusaha menahan desahan untuk mendengar desahan kenikmatan Baekhyun.

"Chan-Ahhhh lebih cepathhhhh uhhhhh" Baekhyun mengumpat ketika desahannya tak mampu ia kontrol. Chanyeol mempercepat genjotan nya hingga terkesan brutal, ditambah pergerakan kecil dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeohhhhh ahhhhh fasterhhhhh"

"uhhhh ahhh Baek mendesahh untukku sayanghhhh"

"Tuanh chanyeol nghhhh ahhhh, saya ingin hhhh pipishhhhhhh" Baekhyun berkata ditengah desahannya disambut senyuman kecil Chanyeol.

"Ahhh Baek, sabar uhh" Chanyeol terus bergerak brutal tak terkontrol.

"Ohhhh ahhhh ohhhhhh tuanhhhhhh–"

CROT

Cairan Baekhyun sudah menyembur menbasahi dada bidang tersebut Chanyeol. Baekhyun lelah, ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Chanyeol dan hampir saja menutup matanya yang sudah sayu, namun usaha tidurnya gagal karena Chanyeol menarik kejantanannya hingga terlepas dari hole Baekhyun.

"ohhhhhh" Baekhyun mendesah perih ketika benda besar itu telah keluar dari holenya.

"Aku belum sampai, ini belum cukup" Chanyeol mengakhiri ucapan yang disambut wajah melongo dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun kekasur yang masih rapi dan membuat Namja manis tersebut berada dalam posisi menungging. Chanyeol tersenyum jahil dan menggesekkan juniornya ke pintu masuk hole Baekhyun.

"Ohhhh, andwaehhhhhh" desahan Baekhyun kini kembali terdengar. Setelah itu Chanyeol dengan buru-buru menjebloskan miliknya ke dalam hole Baekhyun, hole ini tidak melebar walaupun baru saja dimasuki. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol meringis karena hole itu sangat menjepitnya.

"arghhhh...appo.." Baekhyun hampir saja terisak namun Chanyeol menarik kepalanya dan mengajaknya berciuman untuk meredakan sakit. Chanyeol mulai bergerak kasar, dan itu menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun meskipun pria itu mencium–untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit tentunya.

"Ahhhh~ ohhhhh yaaaa uhhhhh~" ciuman mereka terlepas dilanjutkan desahan Baekhyun saat junior Chanyeol menghantam sesuatu didalamnya.

"ohhhh uhhhhh nghhhh ahhhh~"

"nghh kauh semphhhittt ughh"

"Ahhhhh t-tuanhhh sudahhhh ahhhh cukuphhh" racau Baekhyun tidak jelas.

"Sabar, babyhhhh" Chanyeol makin menumbuk sesuatu didalam Baekhyun.

CROT!

"haaaah ahhhh jebalhhhhh" Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan cairan-nya dan kini Chanyeol masih tetap memompa tubuhnya. Chanyeol sungguh kuat.

"Ahhh sebentar uhhhh AHHH" teriakan Chanyeol mengeras diiringi cairan-nya yang merembes keluar dari hole Baekhyun karena terlalu banyak.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang kini hampir tertidur. Wajahnya sangat manis, bibirnya yang merah dan membengkak akibat ulahnya terlihat sangat menggoda. Chanyeol mengecup bibir itu sekilas lalu tidur bersama Baekhyun. Tak disangka isakan kecil lolos dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Hiks..."

* * *

7:00 AM

"ngghh..."

Seseorang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, membuka mata dengan lingkaran hitam disekelilingnya membiaskan cahaya yang masuk melewati celah-celah gorden kamarnya. Melirik jam dimeja dekat kasurnya, perlahan.

WTF.

JAM BERAPA SEKARANG?!

Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil Handphone-nya. Sesekali merutuki kebodohannya, lalu ia menelpon seseorang diseberang berharap-harap cemas semoga orang yang ditelpon olehnya tidak akan marah—ya semoga.

"Zitao?"

"Kris-ge!" ucap Tao setengah memekik panik.

"Ya sayang, ada apa?" tanya Kris lembut membuat pipi Tao memanas.

"Huaaa aku ketiduran, aku tidak jadi datang ke club semalam. Bagaimana ini?!" pekiknya hampir saja terisak, ingin menangis karena kebodohannya yang tertidur sebenta rsetelah semalam Kris menelpon-nya. Ya, dia memang rencana nya ingin tertidur sebentar karena terlalu lelah. Namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan terbangun dipagi hari nya.

"Kau—APA?!"

* * *

**tbc/end?**

**Author's note**:

Huaaaaaaaa/.\

maaf ngaret ya, maaf banget. soalnya ini minggu gue ujian semester dan gue sempetin buat ff;-;)9 huaaaaa yang review banyak, makasih banget aduh terus kaya gini ya kalian semua:*

Ff nya gimana? kependekan?maaf ya gasanggup nambah ataupun edit serius-_,- ini rencanannya mau dikembangin konflik nya biar seru, tapi asal direview dulu dong ya:p abis ini ga janji update kilat karena minggu besok UAS-_- maaf ya, tapi abis UAS gue janji deh update kilat! asal direview aja yayayaya•_•)9 doakan ya author UAS^^ ini author nambah pair TaoRis. suka ga? ini cuma selingan doang kok. Kalo ga setuju juga gapapa, ntar diusahain biar ga terlalu keliatan. Oh iya, ada yang mau tukeran nomor/pin/id/acc twitter pa ataupun rp ga? just pm me!xD

**Thanks for Review! **

exoshipper, thepaendeo, NajikaAlamanda, Baekrisyeol, Pacar Baekhyun, Kimjoon, sayakanoicinoe, Park Bee, , indaaaaaahhh, chubaek, park yoora, Dobi hano Beef, Park Shita, ShinjiWoo920202, ChanChan-Yui, Strawberry, younlaycious88, adistii, Park Oh Infa Faro, Park lili, nur991fah, Lussia Thinkaruin, joyer, elle shan, Kang Yura, Chika love baby Baekhyun, kiyomi fujoshi, hidungkupesyek, sasaeng pens, voletta aceline, AngelEXO12Alien, Baekstreet, kikibyun006, ia, chanchan61, i-BAEK, Baekhyun92, L, Baebyla, nnukeybum, changyu, Majey Hannah 97, TrinCloudSparkyu.

Sorry gabisa balesin satu-satu, tapi author baca dan seneng banget liat nya! makasih ya:')

akhir kata..

**Mind To Review?**

**-stitchun 140406-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Little Mistake**

**Author : Stitchun**

**Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, etc.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer : Fanfi ini murni kepemilikan saya, ChanBaek punya tuhan YME, tapi Sehun punya saya/?*abaikan***

**Summary : Karena kesalahan kecil seorang Byun Baekhyun, ia berakhir tanpa busana di ranjang bersama Park Chanyeol.**

**WARNING : typo bertebaran, penulisan tidak sesuai eyd, ceritanya gaje, yang gasuka gausah baca/?._.**

**And... BASHER, PLAGIATOR, SIDER just go away, please:)**

**.**

**.**

"hiks...Kris-ge..a-aku tidak tau jika aku akan ketiduran seperti ini. ma-maafkan aku ge" isak Tao terdengar pilu dari seberang telepon membuat dada kris sesak dan terasa berdenyut-denyut. Ia sangat tidak tega memarahi Tao, tapi bagaimana nasib pelanggannya?!—terlebih lagi ini pelanggan setianya. Oh ayolah, pelanggan itu raja. Memikirkan kesalahan fatal yang dibuat Tao membuat Kris frustasi.

"Jangan menangis sayang, tidak apa..aku akan bicara pada Chanyeol. Pokoknya jangan menangis, aku tidak sanggup mendengar tangisanmu" ucap Kris final-nya di-iringi dengan helaan nafas panjang yang menyiratkan sebuah kecemasan.

"T-t-api ge..."

"Sssssttt...aku akan mengurus semuanya, kau tidak perlu takut. Chanyeol itu bukan orang jahat" Kris akhirnya menenangkan Tao dengan suara seksi yang menyenangkan hingga mampu membuat Tao berhenti terisak dan kembali tenang.

"T-terimakasih ge...kau baik sekali" Tao berucap dengan nada-nada tulus yang terdengar amat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah—gege tutup telepon nya ya? kau istirahat lah dulu, hari ini kau gege liburkan"

"Jinjja?! terimakasih ge! kau yang terbaik! oke, aku akan memutuskan sambungan-nya. annyeong"

PIP

Sambungan telepon-nya sudah dimatikan. Namun, suara Tao masih tergiang di Indra pendengaran Kris—teriakan-nya yang terdengar lucu sehingga membuat pria blasteran itu lupa daratan.

.

.

.

_Other Side _

"eunghhhh"

Seorang pria mungil tengah melenguh ketika tubuhnya terkena pancaran sinar matahari. Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang terlihat sangat sayu, lalu mengedar-kan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Tidak ada orang. Matanya tertuju ke arah surat dan kertas berisikan nominal uang yang tidak sedikit—atau terlalu banyak, dengan bermodalkan rasa penasaran pria mungil itu mengambil kertas dan membaca surat tersebut.

**_Hai! maaf telah meninggalkan-mu. aku tidak bermaksud—karena kau terlihat sangat lelah dan aku tidak tega. Oh ya aku meninggalkan uang untukmu, terimakasih untuk semalam Byun Baekhyun sayang. _**

**_-Park Chanyeol_**

Setelah membaca surat tersebut, Baekhyun langsung teringat kejadian semalam ketika dengan tidak sengaja ia masuk ke kamar orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol dan berakhir seperti ini. Baekhyun ingat semua nya!

"Arggghhh...otthokae.." erang Baekhyun hampir terdengar seperti isakan. Ia sudah kotor sekarang. Bagaimana jika eomma dan appa-nya yang kini berada disurga kecewa? Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi. Baekhyun hanya hidup sebatang kara menghidupi dirinya sendiri semenjak kematian orang tuanya saat hari kelulusan universitas 3 tahun lalu, sungguh sangat menyedihkan.

Baekhyun menduduk-kan dirinya sesekali meringis ketika merasakan perih di area pribadi-nya. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil satu persatu pakaian yang berserakan lalu mengenakannya. Selepas itu ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil telepon, lalu menelpon seseorang.

PIP

"Halo~ xiumin disini, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Umin-ge! ini aku Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun! apa yang terjadi? kenapa semalam kau tidak kembali seusai aku menyuruh mu mengantar minuman?" seru Xiumin panik.

"A-aku sudah mengantar minuman ke kamar 131, kau tau ge? tampaknya orang itu tidak sedang menunggu minuman" ucap Baekhyun hampir terisak, namun tidak dapat didengar oleh Xiumin.

"Tung-APA?! 131? astaga Byun Baekhyun, aku bilang kamar 113 bukan 131..lalu bagaimana?" tanya Xiumin terdengar khawatir. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya—yang sebenarnya tetap saja sipit, lalu mendesah pelan. Bagaimana tidak? ini kesalahannya. Seharusnya dia tidak se-ceroboh ini. Baekhyun sangat menyesal.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa ge. aku ingin mandi, kututup telpon-nya. Bye~"

PIP

Setelah memutuskan sambungan, Air mata Baekhyun jatuh. Ia sungguh sial, ia tidak menyangka—karena sifat cerobohnya ia akan berakhir seperti ini. Bahkan lebih parahnya dia dibayar seperti pelacur. Hey, Baekhyun tidak seperti itu!

Dengan langkah terseok, Baekhyun segera mengambil pakaian kerjanya yang berserakan dan memakainya dengan lamban. Ia masih sangat menyesal atas kejadian semalam. Baekhyun ingin sekali meminta pertanggung jawaban kepada namja tamp–brengsek bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

Baekhyun keluar melangkahkan kaki-nya keluar kamar. Keputusan-nya sudah bulat, ia melangkahkan kaki-nya ke lorong yang tampak sepi itu, mungkin karena masih pagi. Baekhyun terus berjalan hingga sampai didepan sebuah pintu. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu dengan perlahan mengetuk pintu tersebut.

.

**Kris POV**

TOK TOK!

Kepalaku terangkat dari sandaran kursi ketika mendengar suara pintu diketuk lumayan keras.

"Silahkan masuk!" ucapku santai, lalu pintu segera terbuka menampilkan sesosok laki-laki ehm—mungil yang mengenakan baju bartender sambil berjalan kearah mejaku dan mengucap salam. Aku tau siapa namja ini.

"Oh, Byun Baekhyun mengapa datang sepagi ini? Silahkan duduk, Ada apa?" tanya ku ramah. Baekhyun segera menduduk-kan dirinya diatas kursi empuk yang tepat dihadapanku.

"Ehm, maaf jika aku tidak sopan—bisakah aku langsung berbicara ke inti?" tanya Baekhyun terbata, aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu nya.

"Tentu saja boleh, kau tau aku tidak suka hal yang bertele-tele" ujarku lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Begini bos, eum.. aku ingin mengundurkan diri, bisakah?"

"kau—APA?" mataku membola mendengar perkataannya. Baekhyun sudah lumayan lama bekerja ditempatku, aku juga tidak pernah memberi perlakuan buruk pada setiap bawahan ku.

"Iya, aku ingin resign. bisakah?" bisiknya pelan. Mata nya tampak berkaca-kaca membuat kecurigaan ku timbul.

"Seriously baek, kau ingin resign begitu saja? Menerima sesuatu tanpa alasan yang jelas is not my style. Bisakah sebutkan alasanmu?" tanyaku sedikit panik. Bagaimana tidak? Ia menunduk, bahu nya bergetar seperti ingin mengeluarkan air mata. Hey salahku apa?

"Ehm...A-ada masalah..yang sangat susah dijelaskan bos, ini masalah pribadi. aku tidak bisa menyebutkannya..." lirih Baekhyun seraya mendongkak kan kepalanya menatap kearah ku.

Walaupun aku mempunyai sifat yang cool dan tegas—ya well aku kepedean, tapi itu fakta!—tapi aku tidak kuat jika mendengar atau melihat orang menangis.

"Well—jika itu keputusanmu. Baiklah kau ku izinkan resign. tapi, kau bisa kembali kapanpun kau mau. okey?"

"Jinjja? woaaaah terimakasih boss!" ucap Baekhyun membungkuk 90 derajat setelah beranjak dari kursi yang ia tempati. Aku menangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Kurasa, dengan memperbolehkan nya resign akan mengubah keadaan nya yang tampak sangat kacau—menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

.

**Author POV's **

Selepas keluar dari ruangan Kris–boss nya. Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kaki nya seraya meringis—akibat kejadian tadi malam dan keluar gedung club tersebut. Ketika kaki Baekhyun telah berada di luar, badan mungilnya berbalik. Menatap sedih ke arah gedung club itu. Jika boleh Baekhyun jujur—sangat jujur malah, ia masih ingin bekerja di club ini. Ia masih ingin bekerja menjadi bartender, mengantar minuman serta melayani—dalam artian layanan berupa minuman atau pesanan– karena Baekhyun sudah cukup lama bekerja di club ini. Dan tidak ada ia rasakan ketidak adilan maupun tindak kekerasan selama bekerja diclub, dia sudah terlanjur nyaman.

Tapi, mengingat kejadian semalam membuat kepala Baekhyun berdenyut-denyut keras, mengakibatkan emosi nya tidak terkontrol, serta trauma dan kesedihan yang tergabung menjadi satu. Ia tidak pernah merasa semenyedihkan ini sebelum nya. Dan Baekhyun merasa sekarang ia sama dengan..

...pria murahan

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya untuk masuk kedalam kantor besar yang diwariskan orang tuanya pasca kematian mereka.

Dengan sesekali memberi senyum ramah kepada karyawan yang tersenyum atau membungkuk kearahnya untuk sekedar menyapa, Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke lift yang hanya berisikan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah sampai di lantai tepat dimana ruang kerja nya berada, Chanyeol berjalan melewati jalan berlantai bersih yang seperti nya baru saja di pel oleh petugas kantor ini—tadi pagi. Chanyeol masuk dengan santai ke area kerja sekretaris nya sesekali melihat bawahan nya itu bekerja. Tapi, satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol bingung.

Sekretaris nya tidak ada. Sekretaris Lee yang biasa nya sudah bekerja bahkan sebelum Chanyeol datang kini tidak ada.

Chanyeol benci keterlambatan, tentu saja.

Dengan langkah gusar ia masuk ke ruang kerja. Menarik ganggang telepon kantor hingga terangkat dan menekan angka 5.

"Yeobu—"

"Jongin"

"Ah hyung ada apa?"

"Lain kali panggil aku dengan panggilan formal jika dikantor—kalau boleh. And, bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa aku tidak melihat sekretaris Lee pagi ini, hm?" nada tegas seorang direktur terdengar di telinga orang yang sedang ditelpon—atau dipanggil jongin.

"Y-ya well, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampai kan, hyu—direktur" suara Jongin terkesan gugup dan seperti menahan isi benaknya untuk membentuk untaian kata yang akan diucapkan kepada direktur nya—Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya...sekretaris Lee mengundurkan diri sore kemarin. Euhm, direktur" suara Jongin terlihat mencoba tenang kembali setelah kata-kata itu keluar disertai rasa gugup yang mereda.

"Damn. bisakah kau keruanganku **se ka rang**?" pinta Chanyeol penuh penekanan pada kata 'sekarang' yang berarti Jongin harus ke ruangan direktur nya itu sekarang.

Jongin berkedip sebentar untuk merespon kalimat Chanyeol. Tidak ada kata terlambat, karena Jongin tau Chanyeol sangat tidak suka kalimat yang menggambarkan sifat tidak displin itu.

OH SHIT. Jongin berlari menuju ruangan Chanyeol sambil merutuk.

.

"Jadi, Kim Jongin jelaskan padaku bagaimana ia bisa mengundurkan diri?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menumpu dagu nya dengan kedua tangan yang terletak diatas meja kayu yang diberi kaca diatas nya itu.

"E-ekhem, baiklah. Sama seperti kasus sekretaris mu sebelumnya. Sekretaris lee tidak tahan dengan sikap mu yang terlalu mengekang nya. Kau tau?" Jongin mulai merutuk ketika mulutnya meluncurkan kalimat yang sedikit menghina Chanyeol tersebut. Chanyeol mendelik tajam.

"Argh, ini sungguh menyebalkan. Tapi.. sepertinya Kim Jongin, aku ada tugas untuk mu" Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'matilah-aku'

Oh, kedengaran nya ini tidak akan baik.

"Tugas a-pa?"

"Carikan aku sekretaris baru, tapi... tidak boleh mengeluh atas sikapku, mengeluh akan tugas menumpuk yang akan kuberikan, serta—dapat menuruti semua keinginanku"

KAN! Jongin rasanya ingin mencekik sepupu nya itu kalau saja ini bukan jam kantor. Sayangnya, ini bukan hari keberuntungan Jongin.

"B-baiklah direktur, aku permisi" ucap Jongin membungkuk, lalu tersenyum—palsu kepada Chanyeol sambil mengutuk serta menghina direktur yang suka seenaknya itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun sampai di apartment nya dengan selamat selepas menaiki taksi dengan duit yang diberikan—Chanyeol, ehm.

Baekhyun ingin bunuh diri ketika mendengar tentang kecerobohannya, Chanyeol—atau siapalah pria seenaknya itu, dan kejadian panas semalam.

Baekhyun segera pergi melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur kecil yang bersih miliknya. Pria mungil itu segera membuka kulkas dan mengambil botol air minum lalu menegak air dingin itu sebanyak-banyaknya sampai hampir saja pria itu tersedak. Mungkin dengan minum air putih ia dapat mengontrol emosi nya sedikit lebih baik, Pikirnya konyol seraya terkekeh miris.

"Hiks..."

Air mata Baekhyun jatuh, lagi. Pria mungil itu terlihat lelah dan depresi. Baekhyun tak menyangka hidup nya akan menjadi setragis ini—seperti yang ada pada sinetron yang selalu dicibirnya.

Ceroboh, diperkosa, orang yang memperkosanya meninggalkan uang dan ia merasa seperti pria jalang, resign. Oh, perfect.

Tunggu, jika ia resign artinya ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan bukan?

Bagus sekali, Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera mengacak rambutnya kasar di iringi air mata yang tetap berjatuhan. Kini ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan, ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa karena ia sebatang kara. Orang tua Baekhyun menjual nya, sampai orang yang menculiknya itu membawanya dari China menuju Seoul. Tidak sampai disitu—seharusnya Baekhyun akan dijadikan Jalang jika saja ia tidak berhasil kabur dan bertemu dengan Kris. Pria baik hati yang menemukan nya dengan keadaan menyedihkan, membawanya ke club untuk menjadi tempat tinggal sementara, memperkerjakan nya sebagai bartender sampai Baekhyun bisa membelu apartmen kecil yang sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya itu.

Namun, sekarang Baekhyun tidak memiliki penghasilan lagi. Ia sudah berhenti walaupun Kris mengatakan akan membuka pintu club lebar-lebar jika pria bermata sabit itu ingin dipekerjakan kembali. Tidak, tentu saja dia tidak mau kembali bekerja dan merasakan trauma akibat diperkosa—well karena kecerobohan nya sendiri.

Jadi...dia harus apa? Bagaimana cara dia menghidupi dirinya sendiri?

TINGTONG!

Suara bel mengintrupsi kegiatan "mari menerungkan nasib" Baekhyun. Dengan langkah sedikit gontai karena bagian belakangnya masih saja sakit, ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Baekhyun! kudengar kau resign? kenapa? kau ada masalah cerita pa—"

"Xiumin-ge! hiks..." Baekhyun memotong ucapan dengan nada khawatir Xiumin, memeluk orang yang sudah ia anggap keluarga nya dan menangis dalam dekapan Xiumjn seperti bayi mungil tak berdaya.

"Baek... kau kenapa?.." tanya Xiumin mengelus sayang surai hitam Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan adik nya yang terlihat sangat membingungkan. Baekhyun menggeleng dalam dekapan Xiumin sambil terus menangis terisak yang membuat dada Xiumin sesak.

"Apapun yang terjadi..Ceritalah pada ku, kumohon" intrupsi Xiumin sambil terus mengelus surai Baekhyun, perlahan melepas dekapan adik nya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini, lalu mengunci pintu Apartemen Baekhyun. Menuntun Baekhyun menuju ruang tengah untuk menjelaskan keanehan yang terjadi pada nya.

.

Dan tepat hari itu, Baekhyun menceritakan semua kejadian yang membuat nya trauma berkali-kali lipat. Semua hal yang Xiumin mengerti kenapa Baekhyun tidak kembali dari mengantar minuman, Baekhyun yang memutuskan untuk resign, dan Baekhyun yang menangis dipelukan nya saat Xiumin baru saja ingin bertanya tentang keadaan pemuda itu.

Xiumin tak sekalipun berkomentar—ia hanya dapat mengelus pundak Baekhyun dan menenangkan nya. Dan mulai saat itu, Xiumin berjanji akan menjaga Baekhyun seperti menjaga keluarga nya sendiri.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Baekhyun dan Xiumin menonton televisi bersama. Tangis Baekhyun sudah reda namun masih terpancar raut depresi diwajahnya. Lelaki manis itu juga meminta kepada Xiumin untuk menginap setidaknya semalam, dan Xiumin menyetujuinya. Xiumin juga sudah meminta izin untuk bolos dari pekerjaan nya pada Kris hanya untuk sehari, dan Kris menyetujuinya. Jadilah mereka berdua menonton dalam keheningan.

"Xiumin ge" suara Baekhyun mengintrupsi Xiumin yang menatap serius ke arah televisi menjadi ke arah pemuda itu.

"Ya?"

"Ehm.. aku ingin meminta bantuan mu..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menunjukkan ekspresi memohon yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja sayang. bantuan apa?" tanya Xiumin tersenyum keibuan kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau tau semenjak aku resign—aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Teman mu kan banyak.. jadi..."

"Kau ingin mencari pekerjaan? kenapa tidak balik ke club saj—"

"TIDAK MAU!" teriakan Baekhyun membuat Xiumin tersentak lalu menenangkan Adik nya yang hampir saja terbakar emosi itu.

"O-okay... nanti aku carikan. Sekarang istirahat okey? Kau terlihat lelah. Lihatlah matamu seperti panda" canda Xiumin yang membuat kerutan-kerutan di bibir Baekhyun seolah bibir itu mengecil. Bibirnya pemuda manis itu mengerucut, yang membuat Xiumin gemas berkali-kali lipat pada Baekhyun lalu menarik Pemuda itu kekamar selepas mematikan televisi. Mengajak Baekhyun istirahat dan setidaknya untuk melupakan permasalahannya, sebentar saja. Atau kalau bisa selamanya.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya seraya tersenyum tidak sabaran. Tentu saja tidak sabar, ia akan menemui Baekhyun lagi. Pria mungil itu sungguh membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Chanyeol merindukannya—entalah. Chanyeol padahal tidak pernah merindukan orang yang ia tiduri. Tapi Baekhyun, membuatnya selalu merindukan tubuh mungil yang memiliki kulit selembut kapas itu. Oke, mungkin Chanyeol berlebihan tapi memang begitu kenyataannya.

Chanyeol langsung melenggang masuk ke Club tanpa harus melewati pengawas karena dia sudah pelanggan tetap disini.

Chanyeol melangkah riang menuju ruangan Kris, pemilik Club. Chanyeol tidak pernah sesemangat dan seriang ini ketika datang ke Club. Namun, semenjak tidur bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa hidup kembali.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti masih di iringi dentuman keras musik beatbox khas club-club malam. Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengetuk pintu itu hati-hati.

"Eungh...masuk!" teriak seseorang dari dalam. Chanyeol segera memegang ganggang pintu lalu membukanya perlahan. Chanyeol seketika menahan nafas nya ketika melihat Kris dan Zitao—pekerja club sedang berciuman mesra dengan Zitao duduk diatas Kris.

"Ekhem" Chanyeol mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka hingga berhenti. Kris tersentak lalu melepaskan ciuman nya perlahan masih tetap menahan Zitao agar tetap duduk diatas pahanya.

"O-oh. Chanyeol, silahkan duduk" pinta Kris sambil mengarahkan tangan nya menunjuk kursi yang berada tepat didepan nya.

"Ah, thanks hyung. Aku ingin—"

"Memenuhi kebutuhan mu? Baiklah akan kupanggil yang terbaik disini, selain Zitao tentunya" ucap Kris tersenyum ketika Zitao mendelik kearahnya—hendak protes namun tidak jadi. Kris terkikik geli melihat tingkah salah satu pekerja kesayangan nya yang manja ini.

"T-tidak! aku sudah menentukan siapa yang aku mau hyung" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum aneh menbuat Kris menatapnya curiga, tidak biasanya Chanyeol memilih.

"Oh ya? siapa?"

"Namanya.. uhh siapa.. aku agak lupa. Oh iya! Byun Baekhyun!" ujar Chanyeol hampir berteriak karena bersemangat.

Seketika, Kris melotot tidak percaya. Sementara Zitao disampingnya menatap bingung sambil berfikir 'Siapa Byun Baekhyun?'

"WHAT THE FU— okey... darimana kau tau Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Kris mencoba mengontrol ekspresi terkejutnya lalu memijit pelipis nya perlahan, pusing.

"Tentu saja aku tau, kan aku tidur bersamanya semalam hyung. Dia orang baru kan?" tanya Chanyeol bingung ketika ditatap terkejut oleh Kris.

"Oh my god, bagaimana bisa kau bertemu Baekhyun?" tanya Kris mengacak rambutnya sedikit frustasi. Mungkin perlahan Kris mulai mengerti alasan akan keputusan mengejutkan Baekhyun tadi pagi.

"Kulihat dia masuk kedalam membawa minum—yah well aku langsung menerjangnya karena tidak tahan. karena, Dia datang sedikit terlambat" Chanyeol memainkan telunjuknya di dagu sambil mencoba menerka-nerka kejadian malam kemarin yang menbuatnya menjadi candu.

Kris menepuk keningnya pelan, tidak sampai membuat dirinya sendiri kesakitan. Zitao hanya memandang bingung kearah Chanyeol dan Kris yang membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak ia tau. Lalu Kris menatap Chanyeol tajam sehingga laki-laki bermata bundar itu bertanya 'ada-apa?' kepada Lelaki blasteran China-Kanada tersebut.

"Park Chanyeol kau tau sesuatu tidak?"

"A-apa hyung?"

"Byun Baekhyun bukan pekerja seks disini. Dia seorang Bartender. Dan tadi pagi dia resign dari club ini. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa?"

Shit. Ini akan menjadi masalah rumit.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hyaaaaaaat XD

Maaf ya kalo chap ini masih aneh/ga memuaskan/pendek. nanti gue panjangin lagi deh. Suer, gabohong/?

Maafin (lagi) gue ya readers semuanya. Maaf udah nelantarin ff ini sekitar 2 bulan lamanya/ditimpuk/

Sebagai permintaan maaf gue bawa ff gs chanbaek juga tapi oneshoot liat aja sendiri #promosi:3

Maafin banget ya, gue telat apdet punya alesan. Itu pas gue apdet chap pertama gue mau UAS abis itu trobosan buat UN harus fokus banget. Trus un, trus tes masuk sma, nah...abis itu gue dapet berita ttg kris keluar. itu tuh bikin gue badmood, down banget. jadi ga ngefeel lanjutin ff ini. maafin ya:((#malahcurhat #wow_author_curhat #ihauthorcurhat #Curhat_author_gabermutu/okeabaikan/

Oh iya! kalau kalian ada req ff, mau kenalan, ataupun tukeran akun sosmed/? silahkan tinggal pm gue:3

Tetep review dan jangan bosan nunggu ff ini ya! review kalian tuh penyemangat gue banget pas lagi malesmalesnya lanjutin ff. Soooo, review ya. Kalo kalian banyak yg review gue bakal fast update^^ impas kan?/?

Makasih buat yang udah follow/fav ff ini. Buat yg review walaupun gabisa bales gue baca kok review kalian:')

Last words...

**Mind to review?:3**

**-stitchun 140607-**


End file.
